


Keep Giving Me Hope For A Brighter Day

by skittles_and_oreos16



Series: Teeny Tiny Tumblr Prompts [15]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Crushes, F/F, Libraries, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, im really shitty at tagging, mandy and svetlana are dating, mickey and svetlana are best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:12:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittles_and_oreos16/pseuds/skittles_and_oreos16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon: highschool sweetheart au prompt- ian and mickey meet in a library. they always find themselves coming back bc they want to see each other and they, like, even have this secret place behind the book shelves where no one can see them where they talk and where they kiss for the first timee. I hope this makes sense??</p><p>"Ian looked up from his book in front of him and stared at, for what had to be the hundredth time, the back of a dark head of hair. His eyes seemed to want to be permanently glued there, and he couldn't find a reason to disagree with them. The head stirred and he quickly went back to his book."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Giving Me Hope For A Brighter Day

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I jumped on board with the Mandy/Svetlana girlfriends train because I thought it would be sweet. Yeah that's pretty much it....

Ian looked up from his book in front of him and stared at, for what had to be the hundredth time, the back of a dark head of hair. His eyes seemed to want to be permanently glued there, and he couldn't find a reason to disagree with them. The head stirred and he quickly went back to his book.

Mandy should be here soon and he hoped to God that would help keep him focused, after all he had test coming up in literature on Friday and it would prove to be a massive hindrance if he didn't pass it.

Still, his eyes darted back to the table and he saw the young man shove his books back in his bag with a huff and flip off the redheaded young woman he'd been sitting with. He started walking towards Ian's table and Ian shoved his face back in his book.

The hairs on the back of his neck and he heard a whisper in his ear say, "Take a picture, it'll last longer." He jumped and turned to see the young man walk off to the door, a smirk teasing his lips.

*

Mickey's head was resting on the back of the couch with his best friend Svetlana's feet tucked in his lap.

"Just talk to Orange Boy," she said, swatting at his arm. "He was staring at back of your head whole time he was there."

Mickey groaned and shook his head. "No fucking way."

"Why not? You already talked to him, yes?"

"Jesus, don't fucking remind me, Svet," Mickey said, covering his blushing face with his hands. "That had to have been the stupidest thing I've ever done."

"No, leaving without Orange Boy's number was stupidest thing you've ever done."

Mickey pushed Her feet out of his way and jumped off the couch just as his sister came huffing through the door.

Svetlana raised an eyebrow and gave her a questioning look.

"Ian," Mandy said. "Won't take any initiative."

"Neither will piece of shit brother. Knows what he wants, won't work to get it."

"Fuck off," Mickey hollered from the behind the fridge door.

"I just wish Ian would tell me who he's crushing so hard on," Mandy said, curling up on the couch against Svetlana's side. "At least then I could beat the shit out of whoever it is. Maybe knock some sense into them.

"May not have to go to far," the Russian said.

Mandy sat up from her position against her girlfriends side and asked, "What do you mean?"

One look from a glaring Mickey and him hissing, "Shut the fuck up," was enough for her to do just that. Mandy would find out soon enough, she hoped.

*

Ian crossed a corner to the secluded part of the library, where he could be alone for a few minutes. Tall bookshelves lined the wall and there was a small corner where he could curl up and finish his homework in silence. This particular part of the library hardly ever had anyone in it, it was a nice esacpe. What he hadn't expected to see was a head of dark hair and crystal blue eyes reaching for a book far too high for the short, pale arms to reach.

"Need a hand?" The words left his mouth before he could think about what he was saying. The other boy's eyes snapped up to his and he saw the anger flash through them. That was the moment Ian made a note-to-self never to ask your crush if they needed a hand reaching something, it wasn't your greatest move.

"No I don't need a fucking hand," the other boy huffed. He shoved the book that had been in his hands on a lower shelf and huffed once again.

Neither boy went to make a move and instead stood shuffling their feet. "A lot of people don't come back here," Ian said, trying to break the ice.

Dark eyebrows knit together and the boy across from him grumbled out, "I fucking know, why else would I be back here?"

"I'm Ian, by the way." He was rewarded with a blank stare and he took a step closer. "I was planning on doing some studying, you could join me if you want?"

"Fuck off," was the short reply, but no effort to move.

Ian took that as encourgment. "So, do you have a name?"

The other boy bit at his lip before saying, "Mickey."

"Mickey," Ian repeated. "My best friend's brother's named Mickey." He watched a blush creep up porcelain skin and he couldn't help but giggle and ask, "You're not Mickey Milkovich are?"

"What's it to you?" he snapped, blush finding its way to his cheeks.

Ian only shrugged and slipped his backpack off his shoulder. "Let me know if you change your mind about studying together." He got a grunt in reply and watched as the other boy left, mumbling under his brreath.

*

Mickey had been mentally kicking himself the past twenty-four hours over not staying at the library with Gallagher. That had been a dumb ass fucking move and Svetlana hadn't let him hear the end of it since. That was why he found himself crossing back through the library to where he was sure Ian would be again today.

Sure enough, the redhead was slouched over an open book with his face screwed up in consentration. "Whatcha doin'?" he asked.

Ian's head shot up at the sound of Mickey's voice and a warm smile spread across his face. That stupid smile was fucking with his stomach. He inhaled sharply then sunk down to the floor. "So, what are you working on?" he asked again, nodding towards the book in his lap.

"Geometry," Ian answered, scruntching up his face and pushing the book aside.

"Need any help?" Mickey asked without really meaning to. After the words had left his mouth he wanted to crawl under the carpeted floor, Mickey Milkovich didn't help redheaded, green eyed, pale skinned, freckled guys. They were too distracting.

"Sure," Ian said, smile widening.

And that's how it started.

Ian and Mickey seemed to meet up almost every day after that. They'd show up at the library and tuck themselves in their corner, away from everyone else. They'd help each other whatever way they could in school, they'd talk shit about stuff that wasn't important, and when the library closed they'd walk each other home.

It was impossible for Mickey not to start to fall for those stupid puppy eyes that always seemed to follow his every move. He loved the way Ian's face rolled itself up in consentration and how easily he could get lost in thought. He loved that stupid smile he had that he saved only for Mickey and the way their arms would brush while they walked. He was fucked and he knew it.

*

Ian found himself falling easily for the grumpy boy who was ridiculousy good in geometry. Where most people found his roughness frightening, he couldn't help but find it adorable. He knew if he ever told Mickey he'd more then likely get his dick chopped off and handed to him. That wasn't exactly the plan he had in mind for his dick, that was for sure. Whenever Mickey bit his lip while working on a particularly hard problem Ian had to distract himself from not taking it between his own teeth.

They both knew the other was gay, it had come up when they'd decided to go for pizza one Friday night. They'd been talking about some random movie and he'd just let it slip. It hadn't been intentional and he'd waited to see Mickey's reaction. The other boy had shrugged it off saying with a smirk, "Like I give a fuck, I can take it up the ass with the best of them." And just like that the subject had been dropped.

It was a rainy Saturday morning a few months later when Ian was sure he fucked everythin up. They were sitting beside each other with their legs crossed. Mickey was leaning over into his lap looking over a problem he was having a particularly hard time with. He gave him a few tips before Ian did it, with great difficulty since Mickey's elbow was on his leg and his breath was on his neck. After a few moments Ian presented it to Mickey with a wide grin and looked for his aproval.

"Knew you could do it," the other boy said, nodding, while a smile was tugging at his lips and he sucked the corner of his bottom one into his mouth.

That's when Ian had had enough. He sprung forward and attached his mouth to Mickey's. The other boys lips remained unmoving and he began to panic. He pulled away and shot to his feet as quick as he could. "Fuck," he muttered. "I'm so fucking sorry. That- I never should have-"

He stuttering was quickly cut off when Mickey jumped to his own feet and slid a hand around the back on Ian's neck. "Shut up and kiss me right," he said.

Ian nodded and as he captured Mickey's lips once again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm over on tumblr @inside-a-writers-mind18 so you should come say hi!! (: I take prompts if you have any you wanna give!! (: <3


End file.
